1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a conductive adhesive film and a method of attaching electronic devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device includes two or more electronic components. For instance, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a television set, etc., includes a display panel, a main wiring substrate, and a flexible wiring substrate.
The two electronic components are electrically connected to each other by coupling pad parts to each other. A process of electrically connecting the pad parts of the two electronic components includes aligning the pad parts of the two electronic components and coupling the pad parts of the two electronic components.